The Blessed And The Cursed Preview
by MidnightKitty13
Summary: A preview of a story I'm planning. Trust me, you'll want to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**MidnightKitty13: This is a preview of a new Miraculous Ladybug story that I planned and still am planning for.**

 **The Blessed And The Cursed**

 _Certain people have powers. Those that do are put into two categories, the Blessed and the Cursed. The Blessed are welcomed into opened arms while the Cursed are shunned out and bullied._

 _The Blessed have the power to help…_

"The patient is going to bleed to death if we don't do anything!" A doctor said, panicking at the operation table.

A newbie, who was passing the tools, suddenly followed their instinct to put their hands on the bleeding out man. Before everyone's eyes the man was healing, quickly. Soon there was no hint of a wound, or anything wrong with the man. Everyone looked in wonder.

 _The Blessed are often considered as heroes, even though they can use their power for bad. Meanwhile, the Cursed were often considered as villains, and that is what most of them became. Few became heroes, and if they did they weren't accepted._

A crazy smile was on the face of a woman and her male companion. She was making fire appear in her hands to burn down a house. The man was like a puppet master controlling people like puppets.

 _But even though there are useful or dangerous powers, almost everyone looks for a luck changer, even a Cursed one._

A little boy ran into the street to get his red ball that rolled away, unaware of the speeding car heading his way. The car driver slammed on the brakes, knowing their too late. The little boy's brother held out his hand and concentrated. He was always lucky. He manipulated something only luck changers can see and understand to give his little brother good luck. The car stopped right in front of him.

 _They can give you good luck or bad luck._

"Yes, Tikki. I know about the Blessed and the Cursed. About how they appeared out of nowhere."

"Kid, they didn't appear out of nowhere."

"What do you mean, Plagg?"

"They are as old as the miraculouses."

"Really?!"

"Yes, Marinette. You see there is another pair of miraculouses. To be used by them only."

Marinette turned white, "Will they be our…?"

"No, kid. There will not be another Hawk Moth."

"What are they meant for, and how many are there?"

Tikki munched on a cookie, before answering, "To protect the innocent, battle villains, stop thieves. The kwamis have to suppress their power, their natural power, or increase it. There are seven of their kinds of miraculouses."

Plagg swallowed the stinky cheese in one gulp, "A cat, ladybug, fox, moth, peacock, turtle and bee."

"Are they the same as ours?"

"That would be useful, but no. Their kwamis tend to change their miraculous to fit with the chosens."

"The miraculous could change at any time?!"

"Yep." Said a black little cat god.

"Soooo cool!" The girl's green eyes light up with excitement, "And I get to be a superhero!"

"There's a catch."

"What?"

"We must go to Paris to help Ladybug and Chat Noir. The rest of your team will meet you there."

"But they're doing fine."

"Now they are, but when Hawk Moth gets help from her… (The her was said with disgust and said as a curse) They'll fail."

The girl drummed her fingers on her desk, "So… Paris is like a flame, and we are the moths."

"Not the way I would of put it, but sure why not. Oh! Do not say that to Nooroo!"

"Ummm… Why?"

The cat kwami just laughed.

"Shade… please tell me!" The girl begged.

"Nope!" The little god said cheerfully with a face splitting smile.

 **Me: I'm putting a poll up, to chose the top two stories. The other stories I'll be putting on pause. Hope you vote! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akumatized**

 **Me: Preview number 2. I'll sometimes write previews during the story.**

Dark.

Dark and foggy.

Light and bright.

Can't remember.

'Get the miraculouses and you will get your memories.'

'Mir...Mira...Miraculous?'

'These.'

A pair of earrings, that are red with five dots, like a dice. A ring, black with a green paw print on it. A picture in my mind. A first memory.

'I… I will remember if I get you these?'

'Yes.'

'They were stolen from you?'

'...Yes.'

'Who am I?'

'Crimson Leopard.'

Crimson Leopard?

No.

NO!

It sounds evil.

Mean.

Not me.

Who am I?

I'll give myself a new name.

A name…

What was my name before?

Climbing a building.

Jumping.

A warm feeling came to me.

Happiness.

I like, no, love it.

Being in the air.

Feeling weightless.

Happiness? No.

Not a name.

'Do something! Bring them out!'

Falling.

On the ground.

A girl… no… a teenager.

With brown hair… yes… that goes orange at the bottom.

Brown eyes, speckled with orange.

Glasses on her… face?

Who is she?

Does… she know who I am?

"Akuma!"

She yelled.

The sound is muffled.

Akuma?

Is that my name?

No.

It can't be.

I feel… hatred from hearing that… no… dislike and annoyance.

They all go… away from me.

Why?

Two come.

One dressed in red and black.

The other in black.

A yoyo.

A… staff? No. A baton.

'Get their miraculouses!'

'Who are you?'

'Hawkmoth! Now get the earrings from Ladybug and the ring from Chat Noir!'

Ladybug… the one in red and black.

Chat Noir… the one who looks like a black cat.

Luck and misfortune.

Creation and destruction.

Walking.

One foot in front of the other.

A yoyo comes.

Flying backwards.

Breaking something.

Glass litters the floor.

Mirrors everywhere.

Dark yet light.

Who am I?

Snowy.

'I am not Crimson Leopard! I am Snowy!'

A tail… cat tail and ears.

Not human.

Faunus.

I'm a faunus.

Dark and foggy.

Light and bright.

Light yet foggy.

Dark yet bright.

Dark yet light.

Bright yet foggy.

Light.

Dark.

Bright.

Foggy.

Loud.

Quiet.

Loud yet quiet.

Full of sounds yet soundless.

Who am I?

Is this normal?

It feels like I'm underwater.

But… I'm on dry land.

Why?

Who

Am

I?

 **Me: Chapter 1 will be posted shortly after this is posted. Hopefully. Like it? I was trying a new style. Bye.**


End file.
